The detection and imaging of molecules in biological systems is an increasingly important tool in biomedical research. Confocal microscopy has become a leading technology for this purpose. In 1998, Dr. Kent Keyser was the recipient of an NIH NCRR Shared Instrument Grant, a UAB Health Services Foundation Award, and start-up funds from the UAB Office of the Provost, the Chairs of Departments in both the Medical and Academic Divisions of UAB, and Center Directors. These funds were used to establish a new facility, the High Resolution Imaging Facility. This imaging resource is equipped with two Leica Confocal Imaging Spectrophotometer TCS SP units. One is configured for multi photon excitation with a Coherent MIRA Ti:Sa ultrafast laser with output selectable between 690-990 nanometers. This permits imaging of living cells and tissues with minimal phototoxicity, and of structures 200-400 micrometers from the tissue surface. The SP scan head provides an individual spectrophotometer for each detector channel, allowing selection of specific portions of the emission spectrum for delivery to the detector. The result is higher fluorescence yield, reduced crosstalk, and improved image quality. The Facility also includes n Olympus Fluoview CLSM with fiber launched Krypton ion and Argon ion lasers, conventional fluorescence and DIC microscopy equipment, and work stations equipped with digital deconvolution software, output and image storage devices. In addition, through a cooperative agreement with the Birmingham Veteran's Administration Medical Center, Cancer Center members are equipped with either three or four detector channels, a transmitted light channel, and Argon ion, Krypton ion and Helium: Neon lasers. These systems are able to image up to three fluorophores simultaneously and are capable of obtaining DIC images as well. The software packages offer three dimensional reconstruction, time lapse imaging, ratio imaging, physiology packages, and morphometry routines. The Facility will offer Comprehensive Cancer Center members access ti a state-of-the-art imaging facility with a full range of instrumentation and the expertise to use these resources productively.